


Mustang Kids

by simplykayley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Briam, Cute, M/M, Teen Wolf, season 5, teenage kisses, teenage relationships, very loosely based on the actions in the lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mustang kids are out<br/>Rolling over hills and the roundabouts<br/>Black tar, tambourine<br/>Playing for the girls in the back seats</p><p>The mustang kids are out<br/>Rolling over hills and the roundabouts<br/>White line, motor cade<br/>Sweeter than your baby face</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you like! Some soons later on in the story will be loosely loosely based on the actions in the movie The Lover. So if you notice, that's why. Read on!

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, and sat up in my bed, the covers pooling around me, and the sun peaking through the window and i into my room. I crawled out of bed, and flicked the light on to my bathroom.

I sighed at the sight of my extreme bedhead in the mirror. I brushed it the best I could before pulling on a beanie, and putting my clothes on. I washed my face, and thumped down the stairs to where my mom and step dad were eating breakfast.

I cursed under my breath as I looked at the clock and noticed that I was late for school, and there wasn't any time for me to eat breakfast. I muttered as I hopped up and down on one foot to get my shoes on.

"Bye guys, I'm going to be late for school!" I called out in a hurry, lifting his bag off of the floor by the door where I had put it the day before and hurrying his way off. 

I found Mason as soon as he walked in the school, and muttered a "hey" as he put his books in his locker. 

"Where have you been, man?" He asked, and I instantly looked up at him as I heard something odd in his voice and closed my locker. 

"Sorry, I slept in a little to early." I said, wondering what he knew.

"Well, you missed the new school gossip." He said, his eyes lifting to look at something over my shoulder, which made me swing around on my heels, almost making me fall back on my butt.

My eyes grew to a impossible wideness, and I tilted my head in confusion, I just knew that Stiles would make some joke out of it if he saw. But I couldn't find myself to care to much at the moment.

I stared at his smirking face, and bright green eyes. I wanted to flash my eyes with a snarl, but there was to many people walking down the halls.

"Brett?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett surprises Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Leave kudos and comments at the bottom!

"What is he doing here?" I snapped at Scott, who was standing next to him. He cringed slightly at the high pitch in my voice, but stood straight.

"Satomi thought it would be a good idea for him to transfer here, bring peace between our two packs." He said casually, and Liam just wanted to groan. Because, really?

"I don't like this idea." I snapped, anger in my voice. I took a step back, and tried to calm myself down. I didn't want to do anything stupid that would give Brett to make fun of me later.

"I'm standing right here." Brett raised a eyebrow, and I turned back on him. 

"And I don't like you either, so shut up." I snapped my teeth down at him, but it didn't seem to intimidate him at all, but just make him more amused. Which just pissed me off more.

I cooled down and shook my head. I was fine. I would be the bigger person. I won't let him get to me. 

I turned on my heels, and lifted my backpack higher up on my shoulder. I started walking down the hallway towards my class, I heard Mason follow after me as well. 

"Bye, shorty." Brett called sarcastically to me from behind me, and I grinded my teeth almost comically, but didn't turn around to throw a retort back at him.

He was going to make this being the better person thing hell.

~~~~~

I threw my lunch down on the table, and started to eat angrily. I wasn't having the best of days. First, Brett, then I didn't pass my history test, and it just kept getting worse from there.

"You don't look happy, shorty." Someone commented from behind me, and I sighed, irritated. Brett. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I would leave him alone, and he would leave me alone, and it would all be good. But no, he just had to keep pressing me till I snapped. 

"I'm not in the mood, Brett." I said shortly, and he sat down with a snort next to me anyway. I turned to him with a scowl, and he raised a eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I asked, and he looked at me in false confusion. He wasn't good at playing dumb.

"I want to eat my food, what do you want?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes at him. 

"There are like hundreds of seats, and you decide you would like to sit right next to me?" I asked, and he was silent as I finally stumped him.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Liam." He said, his eyes flashing with guilt for a second. I stood up straight in my seat, and I eyed him curiously. This would be good. 

"I talked to Scott, and he made sense. He said I should apologize to you for being such a dick to you for so long, and making fun of you for the things you can't control. So, I'm sorry." He blinked and took a deep breath from his heart felt speech. My mouth dropped open in surprise, and I almost didn't have anything to say to him.

"So, I understand if you don't accept, but I really hope you do." He finally said with a deep sigh, and was gone before I could even say a word to him.

"What was that?" Mason joined me at the table, noticing my expression as I stared at the door that Brett just passed through. I just shrug my shoulders, and turned back to my food silently. But I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, but had questions running through my head.

What was I suppose to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you guys like? Let me know, I love hearing from you all. How about that episode tonight!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Liam laid on his bed, staring up at his cracked ceiling. Trying his best not to think about his slightly fucked up life. 

But it was kind of hard. Everything had been ok, until Brett decided to come to Beacon Hills High and confuse the hell out of him. Why couldn't he had just left things like they were? But Liam knew deep down that, that would have never worked out in the end. So, if Liam ended up denying Brett's apology, he would be a giant dick but he couldn't find it in himself to not want to accept it. 

" _Liam_!"

He turned towards the sound of Mason calling his name. A quick glance at his clock told him that it was about  _5:30._

"Up here!" He called, and his ears picked up the sound of Mason thumping up his stars. He stood up with a weak smile.

Mason busted through his door and stared at his friend with a confused expression. He knew that all the Supernatural stuff had taken a large toll on him, but he didn't like seeing him so out of it, it just wasn't like the Liam he knew.

"Are you OK, dude?" He asked concern in his voice that Liam probably picked up. 

"I'm fine." He said sharply, and sat back down on his bed.

"Is this about what Brett said?" Mason asked cautionly, sitting down next to him and laying a hand on his back.

"Yes!" Liam finally bursted, making Mason jump slightly at the volume of his voice. 

"I mean it's just so confusing, things were perfectly fine before he had to make it all confusing." He ran his hands down his face with a loud groan, and Mason smiled softly so that his friend wouldn't notice.

"I think that you should just go with whatever your heart is telling you, Liam. Nothing else matters but what you want." He said firmly, smacking a hand over his heart as if to prove his point.

"He made fun of my I.E.D." He said weakly, and hated how much of a Kindergartner he sounded like. Jesus, when did everything get so fucked up?

"I get it." Mason said seriously, and Liam looked over at him. "It's hard to trust someone after they betray you." He said. "But I really think that Brett has changed for the better." He said with a smile, and slapped his friend on the back. 

"Do you think that he will do it again?" Liam asked, looking at his friend. 

Mason just smiled and stood up from his bed. "Only you can find that out, Liam." He said, and left his friend to think about his choices.

  


&&&&&&

  


The next morning, Liam walked down the halls of the school with a determined look on his face, heading straight towards Brett's lockers.

He turned the corner and as soon as he saw Brett, he wanted to turn back around. He was in front of his locker, putting his books away. Liam took a deep breath, and started to walk towards him, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

"Brett." He said simply, and the boy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to accept your apology, but if you ever make fun of something I can't control again, I'm not going to be as forgiving, okay?" He asked, sounding tougher than he actually felt. "Okay." Brett said simply with a smile, and Liam blinked at him. "Okay." He agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Liam's POV_

 

Mason busted through my door, but I barely even glanced in his direction. However, I did notice when he gripped my leg and tried dragging me off of my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hearing the amusement in my own voice. He huffed and sat down on the end of my bed with his arms crossed.

"I'm tired of your mopey wolf behavior, so I'm taking you out." He said, and interrupted me before I could even open my mouth. "I know for a fact that both of your parents are gone tonight, so don't even try it, I'm not taking no for a answer on this one." He glared at me, and I shrank back keeping my mouth closed.

Fine." I sighed and stood up, totally against this idea.

"I bought you a new outfit." He said, and threw a bag at my face. I barely caught it before it slammed into my face, thanks to my werewolf senses.

"I have clothes." I growled, slightly irritated with my friend, but I knew that's all he was trying to be, a friend.

"You are not going to get laid in hoodies and jeans, my friend." He smirked, and I didn't even try to disagree with him.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as I tried to shove myself in the tight pants I could barely stick my foot through.

"I don't think you've been, it's called Sinema."

 

&&&&&&

 

Liam stepped in after Mason, and hurriedly followed him through all the dancing bodies. Sweat and arousal, and all kinds of different emotions and scents filled his nose.

"We don't even look old enough to be here." Liam said, his eyes following a guy that looked to have at least 7 years on him.

"They don't ask many questions." Mason grinned, and slapped him on the shoulder before he disappeared into the crowd to find someone to dance with, leaving Liam to stare after him hopelessly.

Just great.

 

_Brett's POV_

His scent hit my nose first and I turned my head to look where it was coming from the strongest and I saw him sitting by the bar, looking as miserable as ever.

I left the blonde that I had been dancing with, with a smirk, making my way towards the shorter and younger blonde. He looked up as soon as I started to walks towards him, and I was slightly surprised at how strong his senses were since he was only just a newly turned werewolf.

"Brett." He greeted confused as I came to stand in front of him.

"Liam." I nodded back. "What are you doing here?" I asked, but already knew the reason. Mason's scent was all over the place, and fresh.

"Mason dragged me here because he hates my new mopey wolf behavior, whatever that means." He said with a smile, and Brett tried to cover up his grin. What was wrong with him?

"Well he's right." He finally said, and Liam's head snapped up to look at him, the dim lights showing a fresh glare on his face. "You need to let loose ever once and awhile." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"If you haven't forgotten Mr, Born wolf I can't get drunk." He said sharply, and I pulled a small amount of powerful liquid out of my back pocket. The only way that werewolves could even get close to drunk.

Wolvesbane.

"Merry Christmas, Liam." I sang, shaking it in front of his face. He grabbed it and peered at the odd colored liquid.

"What is it?" He asked, pouring a little in his cup and taking a sip.

"Wolvesbane." I answered just as he swallowed, making him choke.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He asked, handing it back to me in disgust.

"Relax.." I rolled my eyes. "If you add a little to your drink, you can get drunk." I said, and curiosity came off him in waves.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I confirmed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was short. The next will be very longer. Just think of this as a prologue. :) please leave kudos and comment. :)


End file.
